


The Blind Side

by Xarlux



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Events [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindness, Derek wont say anything, Evil Witches, F/M, Fluff, Fuck Already!!, Future Fic, Hocus Pocus - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Stiles, Post Season 2, SHapeshifting Dragons, Stiles is a dumbass, Stiles needs To get a Clue, Were-Danny, alphas - Freeform, magic Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarlux/pseuds/Xarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in danger, he is always in danger. he tries to save derek, he succeeds but looses his sight because of it. Something amazing comes out of it. Hocus-pocus reference. Dragons and sexual tension. Stiles is Oblivious. Derek has issues. someone has to man up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Fic ever, i figured since i've read so many, i should make one of my own. i'm not a writer, im just doing it for fun. hopefully some of you guys out there might like it. my apologies in advance for my conjugation errors. English is my second language so i might word some things differently. I hope you enjoy it.

“Im tired, we’ve been waiting for 3 hours already, no one is gonna show up”  
All Stiles gets as a response is and angry huff from derek. 

They where out in the woods, it was almost 4 in the morning on a Saturday. Stiles had been dragged out of his room on a Friday night for what seemed the millionth time to try to find whoever was responsible for all the missing people over the past few weeks.  
He was annoyed. Even more, he was tired and annoyed. Why did derek only pick him to do the stakeouts? Why didn’t he take Scott or Isaac or Boyd or Erika or Jackson, why? True he was now all magical witch boy, but then again so was Lydia, he could take her too or Allison, she was an amazing hunter. Or Danny, but then again he was the only normal human. but no, Stiles was always the one to be sleep deprived thanks to derek. 

“Dude! I wanna go to sleep already, if you haven’t picked up a scent by now, I don’t think you will. Lets just call it a night and try again tomorrow. I have a lot of homework to do and I need at least 6 hours of sleep to function, or at least 3 if I take an extra dose of adderal. But I don’t think you’ll want to be near me smelling like medicine if we are doing another stakeout tomorrow, so I suggest we…” Derek cuts him off.  
“Stiles! Say another word and I’ll…” “Rip my throat out out with your teeth” stiles finishes.  
“Really? You need a new threat, that one is getting kind of old.” he says, and right as he is gonna open his mouth Derek’s eyes glow red and he crouches down, putting his hand on stiles head making go down with him.  
“They are here” Derek says, his nose flaring and wolfing out momentarily after.  
“who? Who is here? Do you know what we are up against now?” and before he got an answer from derek, he knows, he hears them chanting from afar. He can feel the magic in the air. He can almost taste it.  
It had taken a lot of time for stiles to get to this level, to be able to scene magic from so far away, “Im better than harry potter” he told himself. All that Deaton had taught him was gonna be put into use tonight.  
“Lets go” derek said. And with that they where both off towards the witches, stiles himself doing a spell of his own to cloak their presence from the witches.

The witches had come to a stop in a small clearing of the woods. They where both now close enough for them to see perfectly what was going on. The witches where kidnaping girls and taking their youth into themselves. Stiles knew this type of magic took a lot of concentration so the witches wouldn’t be able to pick up on them even without the spell he had cast.  
Derek was about to pounce, he could tell. before he got a chance to Stiles grabbed his arm.  
“I need your help” he said, he had a plan.  
“what do you need?” derek asked.  
“give me your hand, I need to channel some of your magic, i’m not nearly as strong as I need to be to do the spell I need to make what they are doing backfire”  
“what are you thinking of doing?”  
“Im gonna revert their words, im gonna make them give the youth they have stolen back, its only a small control spell to rearrange their chant, but I need to make them not notice and that will take a lot out of me, thats where you come in”

Stiles closed his eyes and started his spell. Derek was surprised of how strong he had become in such a small period of time. when stiles was about to be finished he opened his eyes, they where glowing white. He now reached for derek’s hand and focused his sight on the three witches. It was working.  
It had only been a few seconds, the witches already look old and a little bit decrepit. Shockingly to derek so was stiles, this is when everything went downhill.

Derek jumped back at the sight of stiles, he looked as if his life was being drained out, in his shock he jumped back releasing his hand from stiles. Everything went silent, and then stiles was back to normal. But the witches, they immediately pounced on them.

“Mary! Grab the boy!” the red headed witch screamed.  
Then a large (fat) dark haired lady grabbed stiles from behind.  
“Sarah! Continue chanting, i’ll deal with the wolf!” said the read headed women, directed to the blonde witch across from her.  
The blonde witch continued chanting as the red headed witch went after derek. To stiles luck he was prepared for an attack. He was able to bring his foot up to his hand, and out of his boot he brought out a hunting knife. (Thank you Allison) He stabbed Mary on the leg, forcing her to release him from the pain. And with a quick turn he slashed her throat, her body dropping at his feet quickly after. He looked around and Sarah was running away screaming “Winifred! He killed Mary! Run! Now!” saying a spell and vanishing into the night almost immediately. “Derek” he thought to himself. He ran toward dereks screams. 

When he got to derek he was looking really beat up, like he had been hit by a bus and had fallen off of the empire state building, at the same time. Winifred had him surrounded in a circle of fire. Stiles was quick, he concentrated and dissolved the fire, and simultaneously doing a spell to make dereks healing work even quicker. When he reached him he was almost completely ok. 

Now it was time to fight magic with magic.  
“Derek, leave.” Stiles said  
“No, I can’t leave you with her here”  
“Derek, I can handle her, you on the other hand can’t. Get Lydia, just run and get her. Please!”  
“Fine but if you die I’ll…”  
“I wont” he cut derek off, “now go and get her!”  
He ran, he was less than a mile away when he heard stiles scream. He turned around and headed back towards stiles. Sarah was behind Stiles, she was trying to weaken is magic while Winifred attacked him. Derek ran and jumped on Sarahs back and knocked her unconscious. Then he ran in front of tiles grabbed by the arm and screamed “Run! Now!”  
It all happened too fast for derek to react but he could see the fire in the air like a whip coming from Winifred's hand. Stiles turned his body to protect Derek, taking the hit directly. Then everything in stiles world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

He heard beeps and people talking, he then know where he was, the sounds and smells where all too familiar for him not to know. How would he not know, since he had spent the past two years taking constant trips to the Hospital thanks to his ability to attract danger for him and the pack.

“AOOOOWWWAAAAAGGGGR” stiles moaned. He felt like he had been hit by a bus and fallen off of the empire state building. He felt a hand on his.  
“Stiles, you ok” it was derek  
Then someone else was hugging him  
“who is hugging me? And why do I have a bandage over my eyes?”  
“its me stiles” it was his dad.  
“how long have I been out of it? And again, why do I have a bandage over my eyes?” Stiles asked.  
“its been a week, and you got severe burns over your eyes stiles?” Lydia answered.

Everyone was there, he talked a little with everyone before Melissa made everyone leave. Except derek, he didn’t move one inch. Even when Sherif Stilinski threatened him of arresting him, he didn’t move. Even after Stiles fell asleep.

When Stiles woke up again he was a little shocked, there was someone laying in the bed with him, he could tell from his smell (and completely hard muscle body) that it was derek. Derek must have realized he was awake by the change of rhythm of his heart. He got off the bed and grabbed stiles hand again.

“Why are you still here Derek? You need to sleep, I’m fine.”  
“No you aren’t”  
“Yes I am! Now stop being a sowerwolf and leave so you can get some sleep.”  
All stiles got as a response was an angry huff.  
“And ouch, you are squeezing my hand too hard”   
There was a long pause, he could hear derek breathing, he could hear him trying to say something, like if he was just trying to find the words.  
“idiot” Derek said  
“Really? I’m an idiot? After saving your ass from the witch, thats how you thank me? By calling me and idiot?”  
“You shouldn’t have done that, I could have healed”  
“so can I, just give me a second to remember the right spell and ill be walking out of here within the hour.”  
“you can’t”  
“what?”  
“Lydia already tried to heal you”  
“wait, what!?” stiles said again, this time it was more panicky   
“your body should be fine, you wont have any scars, but your eyes…” he paused  
“what about my eyes?”  
“I’m sorry, even Deaton tried everything he could”  
“Derek, please speak in complete sentences, from what I’ve gathered, there is something wrong with my eyes, but come on, tell me right now, am I blind?”  
There was no response  
“Derek! Am I blind?” he was now panicking  
“Derek! Am i?”  
“Yes” he finally replied, he could feel the regret in dereks voice  
“But… how? Why? can’t it be fixed? Magic can fix it, maybe they didn’t try the right spell, or maybe we just need to kill winifred in order for whatever she cast at me to go away.”  
“she is already dead”  
Stiles was now on a full blown panic attack, he knew lydia wouldn’t have stopped until she found a spell to heal him, and he knew Deaton had way too many things in his book to not find a way to deal with this, so he was fucked, Royally fucked.  
He began to shake, he couldn’t breathe, and he was sure if he could see right now that his sight would be going hazy. 

Derek grabbed Stiles pulling his chest against his own, with his hand he guided stiles head against his shoulder, “breathe, try to match my breath with yours” it wasnt working.  
“stiles! Concentrate, you can do this, come on!”  
It took stiles a minute but he was finally calming down, there were so many things going through his head, but he was finally able to block them and match his breath to Dereks. Their chest rising and falling together in sink, followed by multiple sighs from stiles part.

“ok *sigh* ok, what happened, just… just tell me what happened.”  
“Winifred threw some fire magic at me, you got in front of try to protect me. I pounced and ripped her throat out with my claws, when I looked back, you where on the floor and sarah was gone.”  
“Wait, maybe Sarah can undo this” he said way too excited  
“I… I found her. Earlier this week. I tracked her down, I asked her if there was a way to revert this. She said that only winifred could do it since it was a special kind of curse that she invented hersefl. I told her to try to undo it and I would spare her life, and she did.”  
“so im guessing it didn’t work, but tell her to come by, maybe if I work with her we can figure it out.”  
“She’s dead”  
“what?! I thought you said you’d spare her?”  
“I did, but when it didn’t work Jackson got out of control”  
“Jackson killed her?”  
“yes, after trying to heal you and failing. He was already upset at the news of your status, so when she failed and tried to leave he ripped her apart”

All stiles did was sigh, again and again, like his words where stuck, this had never happened. Hours lated he asked for lydia and Deaton to come by, they explained to him that the reason his eyes didn’t work was because she had taken the essence of his sight, every nerve or fiver of his eyes was taken, like if it never existed. she had taken his eyes it into herself when the fire whip touched him, and by derek killing her, he destroyed his eyes as well. If derek had taken the hit, his regeneration would have given them back right away and he would have been fine. During the whole conversation Derek kept repeating “Im sorry” to stiles, each tie squeezing his hand just a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles was finally out of the hospital, he felt a little weird because, well he was blind, he would never see the door to his house again. The grass in his front yard as he talked to the house, not the wooden stairs that led up to his room. Every little thing became too evident to him. His dad guided him with his hand into the house, he had not stopped crying either. They sat on the couch and his dad held him for what it felt like forever. 

“I’m sorry son, I don’t want to go but I have already missed work for a week, im taking you too your room, Lydia and Scott should be here any minute now.” the Sheriff said  
“ok” he replied as he was being guided up the stairs.  
He sat on his bed and for second he was thankful. He was thankful that thanks to the fact that up until two years ago he only had scott for a friend. That he worked at Deatons and that when he did, he was so bored at home he learned how to read braille. All he needed now was to get lydia to get him a library, at least he would be entertained.  
“wow, I was a sad excuse for a teen” he said to himself. Before he could get into deeper thought about any of this, Scott came in the room screaming.  
“STILEEEEEEESSS!!!” running at him and giving him a what seemed to be a rib crushing hug.  
“You ok buddy?”  
“As I can be at the moment, still trying to figure all this blind boy thing out.”  
“Hi there” Lydia said right as she walked into the room.  
“Great timing guys, I have to head to work now, take care of my boy for me, thank you again for coming.”  
“It was no problem Mr. Stilinski, we’ll be here any time you or Stiles needs us.” Lydia replied.   
“Call me if anything comes up, i’ll hurry back if you need me.” And with that his dad was out the door.  
“I got something for you.” Lydia said a little too excited.  
“yay! I like presents, I need to get hurt more often” Stiles said.  
“No you don’t.” Scott replied hugging him again.  
“here” she said, and there where three thuds on the bed.  
“Really Lyds, books? What part of im blind didn’t you re…” he stopped himself when he felt the spine of the book, he teared up a little.  
“Its like you can always read my mind a day in advance. You’re the best” Stiles said. She had given him his Grimoire, all translated into braille. He had taken about 6 months to put it together, some pages even of original content he created. He was happy.  
“what are these other two?”he asked  
“well, the other is the bestiary, Scott guilt tripped Deaton into adding everything he knew about supernatural to Allisons bestiary. And I translated it all for you. Now you don’t even need google.”  
“Awesome! Thank you scott.”  
“Anything for you buddy” Scott replied  
“And the other?”Stiles asked, sounding a little too excited   
“We found the Sanderson sisters Grimoire, Deaton burnt all the “evil doing” pages from it and then I guilt tripped him into adding every spell in his Grimoire to it as well, I also added my originals in it.”  
“Bless your soul Lydia Martin for your ability to manipulate people the way you do.”  
“Anything for you” she replied

After that, they talked some more just about random stuff, Stiles asked to be taken around the house so he could memorize it. He walked through with scott for two hours before Scott got so bored he fell asleep on the couch.   
He went back to his room, now that he knew how. And set on his bed with lydia and going through the new Grimoire together. They both studied the Sandersons book, lydia with her own copy in hand. They exchanged ideas, tired to find ways to create a spell that would heal him, they came to so many dead ends. He felt a little disappointed in himself.

It was late now, Derek had arrived to take over Stiles watch since his dad worked a double. And Lydia and scott needed sleep, they couldn’t miss school the next morning.  
“bye, Stiles I’ll come by tomorrow to pick you up from school with Jackson and Danny” lydia said  
“I’d pick you up but you know my mom never lets me touch the car” scott said sounding a little too miserable.  
“its ok scotty boy, and thanks lyds *sigh* tomorrow should be interesting.”  
Then they where out the door.  
He could hear derek near him, but he wasn’t talking.  
“Hello? Say something, its really creepy that I can feel your eyes on me. I can’t see you so I need you to say something, anything, silence isn’t a good friend of mine right now. You need to distract me so I don’t go all emo on your ass, I don’t think you want me bawling.”  
“Sleep, its late.”  
“Fine! But I need you to get me my PJs, just because im blind doesnt mean I have to go to sleep with mismatching pajamas.”  
“here” derek handed him a pair.  
“turn around” stiles said  
“what?”  
“turn around! I can feel you looking at me, its creepy”  
“Im supposed to be watching you”  
“you arent watching, you are staring”  
“no im not”  
“yes you are, now turn around”  
He did and momentarily stiles was all dressed again and in his bed. Derek walked downstairs, maybe to get something to eat, stiles thought, but a few minutes later derek was back in his room.   
Derek turned the lights off in all the house and locked everything up. He sat next to stiles in his bed, he was already half asleep, so he went in to pet his hair.  
Stiles could feel dereks hand on him, he wondered why he was being so nice. But he didn’t question it for long, he felt good, he felt safe. Any excuse to have derek touch him. “Wait, what?” he thought to himself. “Great, now im blind and gay” he though. He wasnt going to deal with this now, he was going to sleep and enjoy dereks hand on him. He even got the balls to pull Derek down by his shirt. He made it so the Derek was laying beside him and he could use his chest as his personal wolf pillow. Derek didn’t protest, and stiles wasn’t going to question why derek had let him. Stiles soon after fell asleep to the beat of dereks heart to his ear. Derek dozing off himself soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

“Goooood Morning! Wake up! Time to go to school!” Danny came in his room yelling  
“Get up stiles! Go shower while me and Danny pic out your clothes. Jackson bought us breakfast, he is downstair waiting. You too derek, go get breakfast with Mr. Stilinski and jackson downstairs and let me help him get ready.” Lydia ordered, stiles realized he was still in the same bed with derek, spooning. Derek got up without saying a word and went down stairs.  
“what?” stiles asked because he knew what type of look lydia and danny were giving him, they were no werewolfs but he could feel it.  
“ok, now go shower and we want all the details later at school.” Danny said  
“Details?”  
“Honey, its ok, we know you’ve been in love with him for a while now, you look at him the same way you used to look at me.” lydia said  
“SHHHHHH they can hear us!! Remember? Werewolf super hearing?!”  
“pfft, don’t worry, I put a cloak up right when derek left the room.”  
He sighed with relief.  
“now, off your ass and into the shower. Gosh I need to take you shopping, you have the exact same wardrobe as my lesbian sister.”  
“no I don’t, my clothes are fine”  
“You do dress like a lesbian stiles, last time I took you to the club your outfit was the same as four other lesbians that night, down to the shoes and everything” danny said laughing.  
“im burning all your plaid when I get the chance”she said  
“evilllllll!!!” stiles exclaimed  
“hey you once loved me for it, and trust me, ill have you looking so good that derek will drool when he sees you.”she said, he didn’t protest.

He went then and showered and put on the clothes lydia and Danny had picked out for him, they were tighter than what he would normally pick but he knew they would never make him look bad. If he was gonna be seeing with them, they wouldn’t allow it.  
He walked downstairs and headed towards the kitchen. He stopped when he felt he was close to everyone. Then someone hugged him, it was a nice warm tight hug.   
“Jackson?” stiles asked  
“yes” he replied  
“thank you, you didn’t have to kill her, but thank you for caring.” stiles said. There was no reply, he just hugged him tighter. There was a low growl now coming from derek, Jackson backed off as soon as he heard it. They ate and then stiles went to tuck his dad into bed who had just gotten home from work.  
“we left you some breakfast food in the fridge, just microwave it, ill have to learn how to cook in the dark just so you don’t get takeout.” he said, his dad didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.  
“Did you leave any beacon?” His dad asked.  
“Dad im blind, not stupid, you still need to watch your cholesterol, we left some egg whites, and french toast. And half a turkey sausage. And lydia is cooking for us tonight, so don’t get any ideas of pizza.”  
His dad whined and put a pillow over his head.  
“im heading to school, now sleep.”  
“call me if you need anything, ill get you out of school if you want, I know today might be a little hard on you.”  
“I’ll be fine dad, love you.”  
“love you too son.”  
With that he left his dad and went back downstairs to then find lydias hand guiding him out the door.  
“Bye derek.” stiles said  
Derek put a hand on Stiles shoulder, gave a nod to Danny, Lydia and jackson and he was off, and so where they.  
“I’m not gonna lie, im a little bit scared, how people are going to react to me when they find out.” Stiles said.  
“Your dad already talked to the principal, and so did our parents, all the pack got transferred to your same classes, except your ap’s those are only with Danny and myself.” Lydia said  
“You’ll be fine stiles we are gonna be with you all day.” Jackson said  
*sigh*”thanks guys, I guess that helps a lot, ugh but now I’m gonna have to do ALL of scotts homework, can we get him transferred out at least out of 4 classes?”  
“Don’t worry, Scott wont be a problem, you wont have to help him with homework anymore, we got you covered” said Danny said  
It felt good walking into school surrounded by his pack. Stiles felt like an Alpha, everyone was surrounding him in a circle, Danny holding his hand to his right and Isaac and Erika by him, Lydia holding his hand to the left and Jackson beside her. Allison, Scott and Boyd behind. 

His first three periods went fine, his teachers all got him new braille books his dad had made the school order, and everyone was whispering about him whenever he entered the room, too bad he could hear everything perfectly because all of his scenes where heightened because of the loss of his sight. It kinda made him feel like a blind werewolf.  
When he got to fourth period he felt a little too nervous, Its was time for chemistry. Mr. Harris despised stiles because stiles would correct his lectures when he made mistakes. Stiles sat down and Mr. Harris walked in greeting the class, before he even sat down he was going for stiles.  
“what the hell Stilinski, take that bandage off your eyes, class is starting, stop clowning around.”  
“Mr. Harris, I know you heard from the principal that stiles was in an accident.”  
“yes of course Miss martin. I also heard he got out of the hospital just fine, thats no excuse to be playing around when class is about to start.”  
“You do also remember that the school ordered spacial books for stiles, one which is now in your procession.”  
“yes, your point?”  
“if you had bothered to pay attention, you’d know its in braille. Mr Harris, Stiles is blind, thank you for making me sound like a douche for having to inform you of his medical status. Sorry Stiles”  
“its ok lyds” he replied  
Mr. Harris cleared his throat and went on to give stiles his book “sorry to hear that” he said to stiles.  
The class went on and even though it was a little awkward he felt good, because he knew Mr. Harris felt like a pathetic dumbass. Lydia then told him after the Mr. Harris had looked miserable the rest of the class because everyone was giving him super bitch face for being so insensitive towards him.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 3 months and stiles had fallen into the routine of school and people that took care of him, he was tired of being treated like a child. He now even knew how to get around school and even to his own locker without help, but everyone insisted on looking after him.  
Three months of sleeping almost every night with derek. Nothing had ever happened between them two, but stiles fell in love with him a little more every day. It was weird, whenever they where alone, derek was a completely different person. He opened up to stiles. They would have long conversations about past fights, and plan strategies for each creature in the bestiary using different scenarios. He even made derek laugh. That was the hardest. He could hear him, he had an amazing laugh he though, but more than anything, he wished he could see it. It was a nice quiet Three months.   
On days when everyone was busy, derek would sometimes take him to the woods, they would sit somewhere near the river. Stiles loved the calming sound it made. He would practice elemental magic, except fire. He was kid of afraid of anything with fire after his accident. That was something also him and derek had in common now. He would make plants bloom, if he got too hot he would manipulate wind to blow a breeze, or turn water into ice or snow. Derek always just sitting by him fully wolfed out curling around stiles.

It was one of those days like any other for derek, he was planning on taking stiles to the woods. It wasn’t a normal day for Stiles it was an important one, a sad one, and his dad had to do a double shift and he usually shared this day with his dad.  
When his dad was gone and Derek was ready to head to the woods, stiles finally opened his mouth.

“Derek, would you do me a favor?”  
“yes, of course, what is it?”  
“Can you take me somewhere?”  
“ok no forest today, where would you like to go, you wanna eat somewhere?”  
“no, I need to go somewhere”  
“ok, where to?”  
“The cemetery”Stiles said, derek could feel the sadness coming off from stiles so he didn’t ask.  
Even blind he found his way to his mothers grave, he was crying in silence. Derek just a few steps behind now knowing what to say.  
Stiles when down to his kneed and but a hand on his mother tomb stone.  
“Hi there” Stiles said  
“I know I havent visited in the past few months, im sorry. I had a lot going on.”  
He stretched his arm out to reach for derek.   
“I want you to meet someone mom. This is Derek, he is my friend. He’s been helping me thought this. And im sorry if I worried you, im ok, really I am.”  
Stiles got up and Derek immediately pulled him into a hug.  
“It was four years ago today.”Stiles says  
“I know it hurts, I know better than anyone. Its ok, you’re ok. I got you.”  
Stiles felt angry and sad and confused. And even more, he was tired, tired of not being able to see derek, tired of not telling derek how much in love he was with him.  
“You’re the only person I’ve ever brought here” Stiles says  
“Not even Scott?” Derek asked surprised  
“No, not even scott” Derek hugged him even tighter and kissed him on the cheek. Derek had never kissed stiles before. Ever. That had cuddled way too many times to count and hugging, there was hugging as well, but never something like this. This was what broke stiles. Now he had had enough. He needed to see again. He needed to see derek.  
He pulled away from the hug almost with rage.  
“I need mountain ash”stiles said  
“what?!”  
“get me mountain ash now derek, please” to stiles luck dreck kept some in the trunk of his car just in case they ever encountered a loan wolf out for blood that they needed to capture.  
Stiles drew a circle around himself with the ash and fell to his knees. He begun to chant something in latin that Derek didn’t understand one bit of.  
“Stiles! What are you doing? People could see you!”  
“I already set a barrier derek to keep people away”he screamed  
“What are you doing, Stiles! Your nose is bleeding, whatever you are doing, you need to stop!”  
“No! Im tired of this! Im tired of being treated like I need help all the time because im blind, im tired of not being able to play sports with my friends, im tired of not knowing what im wearing, derek im tired! I need to see! Im gonna see.”  
“we all tried already to get your sight back, it wont work, you’re hurting yourself!!!” “STILES STOP!!” Derek screamed  
“NO! I need to see, I need to see you again, I need to see your face, I want to see your smile!” with his scream a thunder storm begun. The sky became gray and the wind begun to blow hard. He begun to chant.  
“I call upon the spirits of the north, spirits of the wood and earth, come to me, come to me”   
Derek kept on trying to pass the mountain ash barrier but all of his attempts where useless. Stiles words kept coming, each one in a different dead language. He buried his hand on the gowns and his skin became porcelain pale. From the ground the veins on his hands started to glow green, his nose kept on bleeding. There was now light coming both from his eyes and ears. And soon the light completely covered him. To Dereks luck Stiles summoned a very hard rain that washed away the mountain ash. It it was too late, Stiles was on the floor. He looked normal again. Derek picked him up and shook him.  
“Stiles, come on! Stiles wake up” Derek could barely hear his heartbeat. He dragged stiles under a tree and held him close. His heartbeat was going back to normal.  
Slowly Stiles finally reacted, he opened his eyes and begun to cry. Dereks face was too close to his. Stiles smiled. He was crying with a smile on his face. Derek was confused.  
“Stiles, you ok? Why are you smiling? You could have died”  
Stiles brought his hand up to dereks cheek.   
“I… I see you” he let out a shaky happy laugh  
“Derek, I see you”  
Derek Smiled and stiles begun to cry harder.


	6. Chapter 6

“how did you do it?” derek asked. They where now on their way back to Stiles house.  
“Well, you see, everyone tried to heal my eyes. But I didnt heal my eyes.”  
“What? Than how can you see?” Derek asked with a lot of confusion in his voice   
“well, I kind of make my hearing and touch senses stronger with earth magic, used wind magic as well, now my hearing and touch are connected. I rewired my brain. And my body. I can’t really see, but at the same time I can.”  
“I don’t understand”   
“ok let me see…. Have you ever watched avatar the cartoon?”  
“yeah I guess a few episodes, Laura loved cartoons”  
“Well, on the show there a blind girl named Toph. She is blind and she can see with vibrations from the earth.”  
“I don’t think I watched that episode” Derek said, still sounding confused as fuck  
“uhg! Oh I know! Have you watched dare devil?”  
“yes”  
“its kinda like his sight, you know, like he could see when sound waves hit the surface of things. Its almost like that but better. I wont go crazy if there is too much noise.”  
Derek smiled again, Stiles smiled too, he was happy he could see derek smile. He was still kinda upset that he didn’t have the balls to tell derek how he felt.

He told everyone in the pack what had happened, his dad was both overjoyed and a little upset because stiles could cook again. And everyone started to treat him normal again. Well except in school, he still played the “oh poor little blind boy stiles” to cut in front of lines at lunch and use the handicap elevator when he was too lazy to use the stairs.  
It had only been a few weeks but derek had stopped coming over to sleep, and even when stiles invited him over he wouldn’t show up.  
“do you think I did something to upset him?”Stiles asked  
“Well, you know how grumpy and mysterious derek is all the time, thats just hims Stiles” Allison answered   
“No, I think you did something stupid Stiles, have you met you?” Lydia said  
“but…” he just sighed  
“Its ok, you just need to confront him. Ask him straight up whats wrong”Lydia added  
Than they sat down with the rest of the pack, except for Derek, Jackson and Boyd who were out looking for the new threat. Still unknown to everyone. But people still kept on going missing.  
So yeah, they sat all huddled up together to watch the notebook, because it was lydias turn to pick the movie. Every time she would pick the notebook. Stiles was kinda happy he still couldn’t watch tv cuz all his sight picked up was the glass of the screen, so he had an excuse to put in his headphones on and read.  
Scott, Isaac and Lydia where the only ones to every cry, and Allison would have to hold on to scott until he stopped, Isaac always just huddled into Erika (or Boyd if he was there) and since Jackson wasnt there Danny would have to calm lydia the fuck down cuz she was always a hot mess after the movie. No one understood why she always picked it if it made her cry so much.

It was now too late for stiles to be not sleeping, he had taken a little too much adderall that day and he was upset that he had. He tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. Thinking about derek, he would but his hand up to the cheek that derek kissed him on and just sigh, he sighed so much it was ridiculous. He then heard a sound all too familiar, he knew it was derek. He went up to unlock the window and sat back on his bed.  
“Hi there” stiles said  
“hi”  
“will you ever use the door to this house?”  
“I don’t know” derek said, dry in monotone like his voice once used to be.  
“its late, is everything ok? Did you find whatever is loose killing people?”  
“Everyone is ok, and yes, we found them”  
“them? How many? What are they? We need a plan!”  
“its a small pack of alphas 3 of them, and something else…”  
“Stop being your creepy cryptic self, spit it out” stiles demanded  
“its a different type of shapeshifter, its a dragon, but it can take the form of anyone. You know, we’ve read about it.”  
“fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!!” stiles kept repeating  
Derek knew too well why stiles was so upset. In the moths they studied the bestiary together they came across the shapeshifting dragon. It was an ancient beast born from pure dark magic, sadly immune to all types of magic because well, it was magic itself. And they where large thirsty blood lusting, human eating beasts. They looked for humans with some amounts of magic and eat them to get stronger. He was royally fucked. Lydia and him were royally fucked. Deaton had left to new york and he was gonna call him to tell him not to come back until after they dealt with it. If they survived. The Three alphas sounded like a walk in the park in comparison.  
“can you call a pack meeting tomorrow after school? We need a plan ASAP”stiles said  
“I will” derek replied turning around to leave through the way he came in. Stiles grabbed his arm right before he got to the window. Derek gave him a low growl.  
“wait please” stiles said  
“what else do you want?” derek replied sounding annoyed  
“did I do something? Or did I say something to make you change the way you treat me?”  
“no” another dry reply from derek  
“ did I tell you the part where I can see your heart beating and I know you are lying?”  
“oh”  
“yeah, oh is right, now please tell me.”  
“you didn’t do anything wrong stiles, you did something but its ok”  
“but what did I do to make you not like me again? You used to be here every day after I lost my sight. You used to take me out to the forest and sit by my while I did magic. We talked all the time, you used to hug me. I even took you to see my mother, I thought we where really close friends. And now you are barely around, and you don’t even hang out with me anymore except for pack nights and even then you barely talk to me.”  
“I barely talk.”  
“no, you used to talk to me, what changed?” he asked with tears in his eyes  
“its not you stiles.”  
“LIES!”  
“I still care about you.” (not a lie)  
“then why?” he asked. he now was really upset. full tears going down his face.  
Derek put his hand on stiles shoulder. The said  
“stop that, please. Don’t cry, how about I make you a deal.”  
“what?”  
“just … *sigh* I’ll tell you whats going on, after you turn 18 and we deal with this dragon. I’ll tell you everything. But for now, just let me keep you safe.”

Stiles pulled on dereks shirt towards him pulling in for a hug. At first derek didn’t hug back, but then Stiles squeezed a little harder and Derek finally wrapped his arms around stiles.   
Stiles happy with this, he was ok, he could wait, his birthday was only two months away anyways. This all just made him too eager to kill the dragon to get it out of the way. Derek finally pulled away from the hug, leaving both of his hands on stile shoulders. then to Stiles surprise, Derek leaned in and planted a kiss on his forehead.   
Stiles froze and before he could react, Derek was already gone. He laid back on his bed, his heart beating a little bit too fast, but with that weight lifted off his shoulders he fell asleep soon after.


	7. Chapter 7

School went as expected, another long annoying day of things Stiles had memorized months before. Everyone talked about the situation of the dragon and alpha pack at lunch briefly, then changed the subject. They wanted to save it for the pack meeting, they liked to talk about more normal stuff during this time and act like normal humans. Which they weren’t, except for danny, except he was a total computed psycho hacker so I guess he wasn’t normal either. But I guess they liked pretending they where normal teenagers during this time.   
Scott, Isaac and Jackson would talk about lacrosse and other sports, Allison, Lydia and Danny would talk about the next shopping trip they were going to do, and fashion and tv. Stiles, Erika and Boyd were nerdy as hell, they would talk about comic books and anime and video games, when they got really into their conversations there was no-one that could break them apart. They were very loud at times and the rest of the guys would sometimes leave them at the lunch table and not tell them it was time for go just to make them late to class. Rude.  
Finally school was out and everyone headed to the Hale house. Everyone split into their cars, Jackson with Lydia, Erika driving Isaac and Boyd in Dereks camaro, she was the only one allowed to drive it cuz both of the boys had crashed it before. Scott went with Allison in her car and Stiles went with Danny. Danny had insisted to drive stiles, he wanted to have gay talk time with stiles. Stiles knew he was gonna be asking Derek related stuff he didn’t have the answer to, but if he denied Danny, he would never hear the end of it.  
“Soooo?” Danny began  
“So what?” said Stiles  
“Lydia told me you finally manned up and talked to derek, so… what happened?  
“Nothing, really, and I still haven’t told him anything. I just asked why he was acting so distant.”  
“You are such a pussy. Ugh! Derek is totally in love with you. Everyone knows. He eye fucks you every minute of every second during pack meetings.”  
“No he doesnt!”  
“Yes he does, and you eye fuck him too, erika swears you havent been a virgin for months, that you and Derek are secret fucking and not telling us.”  
“Well, I’ll have you know for your info, my virtue is still intact.”  
“Only a virgin would call their virginity that. Thank you, you just won me ten bucks.” Danny laughed  
“Asshole.”  
“Anyway, how did your talk go, why is he being distant with you?”  
“he wouldn’t tell me, but he promised he would.”  
“when?”  
“soon.”  
“how soon?” Danny was a pushy bitch  
“umm… he said after I turned 18, after we dealt with the dragon and stuff”  
“OH. MY. GOD.” Danny yelled, followed my a little squeal that sounded like a 6 year old girl.  
“You do know what this means?” danny said sounding way too happy  
“that he’s a cheap asshole for wanting to give me an explanation for a birthday present?”Stiles said  
“NO. He wants to bone you when you are of legal age for a birthday present! Thats soooo romantic, I wish a boy would wait for me to be of legal age to pop my cherry.”  
“Danny. You lost your virtue at 15, that cherry is long gone.”  
“Hey, maybe you can give it back with one of your spells!”  
“ok, when you turn 18 that will be your birthday present.” stiles grinned  
“Cheap bitch”  
“Its hard to find a job being blind.” Stiles shrugged and laughed.  
“Anyways, now that you know he wants to be with you, you should definitely tell Miguel you love him.” Danny and stiles would call Derek “Miguel” behind his back ever since the little encounter they had in stiles room.  
{[(note from the author: If you don’t know what the “little encounter” was, shame on you!)]}  
“No he doesn’t Danny, He doesnt even like guys, you said it yourself. Your gaydar doesnt go off around Derek.”Stiles said  
“Umm, my gaydar doesnt go off around you either, maybe he is, and I quote, “an equal opportunist” like you. And well, My gaydar does go off on you two when you are eye fucking each other thank you very much.”  
“Ugh, shut up, we are here.”Stiles said, they where now at the Hale house.  
Stiles hadn’t been to Dereks house in a while. The pack meetings had been held at Stiles house Since the accident, and the few times he had retuned, he was still full fledge blind.  
“Wow, derek finished the house! Damn, those 3 months really did something to this place.”  
Danny just nodded, smiled and walked out towards the house.  
The house was gigantic, stiles could see every room of the house thanks to his weird magical sight, 10 rooms without counting the 5 bathrooms the giant living room, and an extra room for the gym. Then there was the basement, full of metal cages and chains for full moons. It looked like something out of a BDSM porn. Then the attic witch was split in two, one was dereks room, with his own bathroom and walk in closet, stiles imagined it was full of blue jeans and tight black shirts, he laughed a little at the thought. And the other was where he stored all of what he had saved from the fire.   
All stiles thought after was how much he wanted to go up there.   
The house was barely furnished, other than Dereks room, there was the living room and the kitchen, and the bedrooms where Erika, Boyd and Isaac stayed since derek became their legal guardian. The rest was empty. Somewhere in the back of stiles mind he knew derek always wanted the rest of the pack to move in too. Derek was just too much of a sourwolf to admit it.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Derek usually begun the meetings discussing, Details about the new big bad, or if there wasn’t any they would just start a movie and make stiles cook. Today it started no different.   
“Ok, so whe know what the big bad is. But this time around we are short handed. Stiles and Lydia have to sit this one out. Danny you too, I don’t think we can fight a dreagon with computer skills.”  
“Why are they sitting out of this fight? they are more powerful than all of us put together! Those 3 brains and the 2 pairs of magic hands can fuck shit up, we need them in this fight!” Scott said  
“They are what the dragon is after Scott” Allison said  
“She is right, Dragons feed on humans with magic in them, its how they get stronger, and even danny is in danger. Just being around us exposes him to magic, it tends to rub off.” Derek said  
Scott looked both frightened and concerned.  
“Actually, I was thinking I could….” Danny paused  
“….I was thinking of asking you to give me the bite.” he finished, looking at derek, half scared half demanding.  
“You could die, I can’t take that chance.” Derek replied  
“Still, I want to do it. And if anything Lyds or Stiles can prevent me from dying.”   
“What if you become a Kanima like jackson did?” Isaac asked  
“I can prevent that too, I’ll be able to control the bite, if it takes, I’ll guide it to make him a werewolf, and if it doesn’t, I’ll prevent him from dying.” Lydia said getting up and grabbing dannys hand.  
“Now, you have no choice Derek, Bite me.”Danny said in a very sassy voice. Stiles got up and punched him in the arm.  
“Hey! What was that for?!” Danny asked shooting a grin at stiles.  
“You know what it was for.” Stiles huffed and crossed his arms, looking like an angry child.  
Derek stood up, took a deep breath and said  
“Ok, then lets do it now. The sooner you are a werewolf, the more time we have to train you. And we have a full moon in 3 days, perfect to practice control. Everyone head downstairs. And Lydia, be prepared, grab whatever you need and bring it down to the basement, you too Stiles.”  
They both nodded and went to the kitchen to grab a few things needed for a potion just as backup for the spell.  
Stiles was the last one to leave the kitchen. Lydia took everything breakable because she didn’t trust stiles, not because he was blind, she knew he could see very well with his senses, but stiles was stiles. And stiles was a clumsy bitch.  
Derek was standing in the doorway of the kitchen waiting for him, he turned around and begun to walk towards the basement. Stiles grabbed his shit from behind. Derek stopped.  
“I… umm, maybe you give me the” Stiles was interrupted by a loud road and a shout.  
“NOO!” Derek roared.  
Dereks turn was so rough that stiles jumped back and dropped everything in his hands. He was frightened. Derek reached for him and stiles took a step back. Derek could smell his fear. Derek didn’t want stiles to be scared, he didn’t want stiles to be scared of him. He reached again and pulled stiles in for a hug.  
“Im sorry, Im sorry” Derek repeated  
“Don’t be scared of me please, I can’t turn you, please, please don’t ask me to turn you.” Derek said as he was holding Stiles like if he let go of him, stiles would disappear.  
“I’m not scared of you. I’m scared of what might happen to you if we don’t win this. Please let me. For the pack. So we can all be safe.” Stiles said looking now into dereks eyes  
“I can’t turn you.”  
“why?!” Stiles said  
Everyone popped their heads out of the doorway like something out of scooby-doo, Derek gave them a nasty look.  
“Come on guys, Its my night, don’t steal my thunder Stiles.” Danny said  
“We’ll be right down.” Stiles said shooting them an even nastier look than derek.  
Everyone was afraid of Stiles I that second, not even scott had ever received that look from stiles. So they did as they where told and went down.  
“So, before we where interrupted, you where gonna tell me why you can’t turn me.”  
“i… I wasnt gonna tell you, I just can’t”  
“yes you can, and you are already keeping too many things from me. This you have to tell me. I wont stop bugging you until you do. And you know how annoying I can get. I wont let you sleep. Ill even cast a spell to annoy you extra.” Stiles said grinning and whining.  
“Ok, but I’ll tell you, but you only get that one answer. I wont tell you anything more, I said id tell you when we finish dealing with the dragon.”  
“ok fair enough. I think I can live with that.”  
“I can’t turn you because your humanity is needed in the pack.”  
“can you please rephrase that, Im not asking you a question, just be more clear.”  
“ok, umm…. I… aa… I need you to be human for me.”  
“what? Rephrase again please, I still don’t get it. I could be a baddas wolf, lydia Still human, can’t she help?”  
“No, Your humanity, I need it.”  
“Derek” Stiles snapped  
“Your humanity is my anchor.” Derek sighed and looked away from Stiles eyes, like if he was ashamed.  
Stiles head filled with questions. Whats and whys and since when. But he knew he had pushed too much already. So all he said was  
“Ok, now lets do make you a new Beta.” Stiles said taking dereks hand and guiding him to the basement.


	9. Chapter 9

“take your shirt off.” Derek ordered  
“Oh my derek, this is so sudden. At least kiss me before you get me naked”Danny said  
A loud thud echoed in the room followed by a “Fuck!!” from dannys mouth.  
“Whet the hell stiles!!” Danny whined  
Stiles was at the end of the room too far to reach, instead it was Scoot who was standing behind Danny.   
“What was that for?!”Danny asked  
“You know what it was for” Stiles replied smiling at Scott and Scoot smiling back.  
“Stop playing around and take off your shirt, unless you want to have it all bloody.” Derek said.  
Danny took off his shirt and Beside him Derek was in full Alpha form now.   
Derek sniffed the side of dannys ribcage in an attempt to tell him to get ready. Derek opened his mouth closing his teeth on Dannys side. His scream filled the room.   
As soon as Derek released his grip, Jackson and Erika ran to his side.  
“Lets take him up to the couch” Erika said  
Jackson nodded and they both picked him up to take him upstairs.  
After he was laid on the couch, Lydia and Stiles sat by his side, tracking the bite and waiting to act if needed. Danny got lucky. The bite took immediately and within 30 minutes he was completely healed.   
“Wow” Danny said  
“Yeah, I know what you mean” Scott said, everyone laughed.  
“wow, the smells. I feel great, I didn’t know in how much pain I was constantly as a human. I feel like I could take on the world!” Dannys said  
“Yeah, in a little you are gonna want to rip someones face off chum, time to go downstairs buddy” Said Boyd  
“No need. Lets all go outside for a run. Your wolf needs to connect with us.” Darek said  
“What about us?” Asked lydia referring to Allison Stiles and herself  
“Yeah, how does his wolf become acquainted with us?” Stiles asked  
“Latter on he will scent you, you might have to sit together for a while so his wolf recognizes you as pack” Derek said  
“What Derek is saying is that later on he is gonna want to cuddle and rub his scent on us” allison said staring at Scott who was now blushing. Lydia laughed and looked at Jackson. She remembered when he went through that.   
Everyone went outside. The moon was already high up In the night sky. The wolves were all half naked and ready to go into the woods.  
“If anyone saw this they would think we are some kinky weird people that threw orgies for fun” Stiles said Allison laughed and agreed.  
The wolves took off. They ran for a while and came back to the front of the hale house where they wrestled and played until it was time for everyone to go home.   
“Should I stay here tonight? I don’t want to go all blood lusty and kill my parents.”  
“Don’t worry you wont. My mom if anything was my anchor before allison. Your wolf wont hurt them, even though you haven’t seen your parents yet, your wolf already knows them, its instinctive. If anything were to happen you’d en up protecting them, not hurting them.” Scott said, Derek just nodded in agreement.  
Danny went to say goodbye to everyone. When he walked up to Isaac, he looked like he snapped, grabbing him and growling. His nose was flaring, both wolfing out and growling at each other.  
“You smell…. Your smell. So good” Isaac said  
“Whats going on here” Stiles asked  
Danny and Isaacs hands where all over each other.   
“Jackson, can me and Erika sleep at your place tonight?” Boyd asked  
“Whats going on Danny? Since when are you so into Isaac?”Lydia asked. Danny didn’t answer, he was too busy kissing Isaac.  
“Looks like our little Isaac found himself a mate.”Erika said.  
Both Jackson and Scott pulled them away form each other, they looked like they where about to do it right in front of everyone. Danny now looking like a sweaty mess finally caught his breath.  
“Wha… its like, fuck! That was intense! Why do I feel like I’ve been in love with you all my life? Damn!” Danny said  
“me too, wow…. But why didn’t I feel like this before? I mean, i’m not gay, well, I kinda think I am now, you have never looked so hot, damn im in love with you, I want you so bad.” Isaac said  
“He didn’t have a wolf in him before. And your wolf doesn’t care about gender, he just recognized dannys as his mate. Danny did so in return. The run, your wolves bonded in the run.” Derek explained.  
“Hey i’m not complaining, I have a boyfriend now, and he is hot hot hot.” Danny said  
Isaac was blushing still being held back by scott.  
“i’m staying over, if thats ok with you Isaac.” Danny said. Isaac nodded repeatedly like a child too excited to handle it.  
“Derek can you drive me home? Danny was the one who brought me” Stiles said. He had a plan to make Derek stay in his house that night and thanks to Danny and Isaac it was gonna happen. Derek agreed and everyone headed off to their respective cars, Boyd and Erica going with Jackson and Lydia. They knew what was gonna go down and they wanted to be nowhere near it.

Stiles was exhausted, being worried was exhausting. He was so tired he fell asleep on the drive to his house. When he came back too, Derek was carrying him princess style up the stairs in his house.  
“You used the door.”Stiles said in his sleepy voice smiling.  
“hi there.” Derek replied smiling down at him.  
He finished taking stiles up the stairs and put him down. He was about to turn around to go back down. Stiles had seen this coming a mile away. So he grabbed Derek by the hand and walked him to his room.  
“Sit” Stiles said pointing at the chair in front of his desk. He had never been so un-verbal.  
Stiles walked to his closet and picked a big shirt and some pajama bottoms and threw it at derek.  
“Change.” stiles said. He was starting to sound like Derek in his head.  
Stiles picked a shirt for himself as well and went on to change. Derek looking away when he was in his underwear. Stiles smiled inside.  
He jumped on his bed, Derek was still sitting in the chair, he hadn’t changed.  
“Com’on Derek, you know how I feel about jeans in bed.”  
“I don’t think its a good idea for me to stay Stiles.”  
“And where do you plan on going?”  
“home.”  
“Do you really want to deal with Isaac and Danny going at each other all night? You do have werewolf hearing, you don’t want to be around that. I know danny really well and trust me, you don’t want to be around that.”  
Derek didn’t say anything. He just took his pants and shirt off and got into bed, leaving the clothes stiles had given him on the chair. Stiles was not gonna complain. At all. He just made room for derek and positioned his head on dereks chest like he always did.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles was alone in a dark room. No windows no doors. Just walls that surrounded him. There was a voice, a faint sound from far away. He followed it until he ended up outside in the middle of the woods.”how did I get here?” he asked himself.   
From the dark of the forest came a light. The light was someone, someone glowing. They where approaching stiles. He felt like he couldn’t move. Until finally he was right in front of this, it was the voice he heard. It was his mother.  
“Am I dead?” he asked her  
She only shook her head.  
“Oh, ok so I must be dreaming”  
“Yes, in fact you are, at the same time not at all” she said  
“what?”  
She approached him and reached into a hug, stiles immediate response was to open his arms and hug her back. It felt wrong.  
She kissed him on the forehead, pulled way from the hug and put her hands around his neck.   
“So we meet again” she said, her hands had now a tight grip of his neck, he was confused, he was choking.  
“Wha…”was all he could manage out of his mouth.  
She now sifted into the body of a boy. Grip still tight on stiles.  
“I knew you’d become like this, you’ll make a delicious meal.”  
It snapped in his head immediately. He struggled to release from the grip, now too conscious. It was the dragon. Stiles managed to free himself falling to the floor from the impulse.   
“What do you want.” Stiles asked  
The boy took a moment to respond.  
“I think id be obvious. I want you, and well I want your little friend too. Lydia is it? She will also make a special delicious. But you. You’re mine first. I’ll kill you like I killed that mother of yours. Then i’ll feed your mutts to my alphas.”  
“My mother died in a car crash.”Stiles snapped   
“oh yes, I put her in that car and smashed it into the other, right after I sucked her magic and soul out of her body. I had I thing for car explosions back then.”  
“No! My mother was coming to get me! She was gonna get me from school! I had called her to pick me up! A drunk driver hit her!” He screamed at the thing.  
“oh yes, she was going to get you, its good she didn’t get a chance to reach you. I would have eaten you back then along with her. Im glad I didn’t find you then.”  
Stiles was back on his feet. Taking steps back from the dragon. Turned around and begun to run.  
“Oh dear child, you can’t escape.” the voice echoed, sounding in his head.  
He ran through the forest and ended up right in front of the child again.   
“Don’t worry, it will all end soon.” The dragon said jumping at stiles knocking him to the ground and choking him again.  
Everything went black and he was shaking.  
“Stiles! Stiles!” He heard a familiar voice say.  
“Stiles! Wake up!”It was derek.  
Stiles finally came too. Derek was shaking him awake. He was still in his bed, the sun barely up he noticed. Also he noticed the worried look on Dereks face.   
Stiles didn’t say anything, there were tears running down his face, but not a sound came from his mouth. Derek pulled him close, cradling him in his arms.   
Stiles just cried and shook, he realized he was having a panic attack, he didn’t even try to calm himself down. He just took it. Shaking in Dereks arms.  
“Im here, its ok, you are ok. Im here”

After stiles finally came down, He sat up on his bed, looking at derek. Dereks face turned into deeper concern. He put his hand up to stiles neck.  
“How did this happen?” Derek asked, running his fingers on the bruises on stiles neck.  
Stiles jumped off his bed and ran to the bathroom to check himself on the mirror.  
He inspected his neck for a few seconds before Derek was joining him in the bathroom.  
“How?”Dereks asked puzzled  
“its coming, for me. Its coming for me and Lydia. The Dragon. It did this.”  
“Wha...How...Wh..”was all derek managed to say.  
Stiles grabbed derek and pulled him back to his room and sat him down on his bed.  
Stiles sitting in front of him on his computer chair facing Derek.  
Stiles begun with a sigh. He told Derek his dream. Leaving out the “I killed your mom” part. He wasnt ok talking about that, he knew eventually he would tell Derek, but not now. He still needed to process it himself.  
“I still don’t get how it gave you those bruises” derek said running his hand on stiles neck.  
“its fine”  
“No its not. What if next time, it kills you in your sleep”  
“Don’t worry, nothing a little mountain ash can’t fix. He wont be getting into my dream again. I need to call Lydia.”  
Derek just nodded, still with a worried look on his face. He missed grumpy looking derek face.   
“Hey, you ok?” Stiles asked now speaking on the phone with lydia.  
“ok good, come over as soon as you can.”he said  
“I’ll explain when you get here.”  
“yes, they can come too.”  
“wait give me a sec.” stiles put a hand over his phone in an attempt to cover up his voice.  
“Can we call a pack meeting in an hour at your place?” He said whispering at derek. Derek nodded  
He went back to his phone.   
“Ok,Pack meeting at dereks in an hour. And call Danny so him and Isaac look presentable when we get there.”  
“ok, see you soon.” he clicked on his phone.


	11. Chapter 11

“ew, it smells in here” Erika said opening the door to the hale house  
The rest of the wolves waited outside, they didn’t even want t go near the porch.  
“Common guys, get down here! We are having meeting outside!” Erika yelled directing it at danny and isaac.  
Lydia and Allison were sitting in the stairs of the porch and the rest of the wolves where scattered in the front yard when Derek and Stiles arrived.  
Derek got out followed by stiles who was wearing a scarf. Lydia got up quickly and ran toward stiles, yanking the scarf off of him.  
Scott was now at dereks front grabbing him from he shirt and growling.  
“What did you do to him!”Scott roared   
Stiles grabbing Scott by the ear pulled him away.   
“I see we weren’t the only ones having fun last night”Danny said  
“looks like it hurt, I didn’t know you were so kinky stiles”Erika said  
“It wasn’t Derek, gosh! We didn’t do anything like that! Ugh! It was the dragon!” Stiles shouted.  
Everyones smiles and smirks turned into worried faces. Lydia came up to stiles and pressed her hand on the bruises.  
“why haven’t you healed yourself?”Lydia asked  
“I was hoping you’d do it. You know, you are the good one at the healing stuff.”  
“I figured after rewiring your own brain you’d be a pro” she said  
“nah, that was just luck” he said laughing, she just snapped her fingers and bam, it was gone.  
“so explain to me how is it that the dragon got ahold of you” Lydia demanded  
“in a dream”he replied  
“what!? Dragons can kill you in your sleep?!”Boyd asked jumping from his seat.  
“Not really, Not regular Dragons, just the shapeshifting motherfuckers” Stiles replied  
“oh great so, so you mean the dragon can turn into any one and sneak up on us? Ugh! Now we aren’t even safe at school!” Allison said.  
“don’t worry, we’ll be able to smell it a mile away.” Scott said trying to reassure her.  
“you won’t.” Lydia said  
Now werewolf were panicking like little girls. It was both hilarious and disturbing to watch.  
“what do you mean we won’t be able to smell him” said Scott trying to comprehend  
“well, like I mentioned before, its pure magic. Its a…. How can I put it…. Its magical wave length, for lack of a better word, is too high frequency for you to pick up. Only Lydia or I might be able to tell. It might smell like any ordinary human to you. But we will be able to sense its magic.” Stiles explained   
“Oh and lydia” Stiles added “Its coming after us, like literally, specifically for us.” he said.  
“Great!” she huffed  
“And it wants to throw the rest of the pack at the alphas it hangs out with.”Stiles added  
“We need a plan, Now!” Derek ordered  
“Anyone got any ideas?”Boyd Asked  
“welllllllllll……. Umm no, nada” Scott sighed  
“I think I should inform my dad, I know you two don’t see eye to eye, but he’ll want to help if there are innocent people involved” Allison said directing it at Derek   
“As much as I hate to admit it, you are right. We’ll need as much help as we can get in order to destroy this thing. Tell your dad to worry about the alphas. We will take on the dragon.” Derek said. “Also, you two (lydia and stiles) should go with allison and help her and her dad with the alphas. We will deal with the dragon, that way you’ll stay safe from it eating you both.” He added  
“Hell no! I aint gonna leave you guys alone to deal with that thing! Are you crazy? Didn you not see the bruises on my neck, it will kill us all, if anything we have to stick together. And we need white mountain ash, lots and lots of white mountain ash.”  
“Stiles! You and lydia are no match for the dragon, you said it yourself. And you two can deal with the alphas in the blink of an eye.”Derek said  
“what are you planning to do with that Stiles, you know our powers are shit around white mountain ash” Lydia said  
Ignoring Derek, Stiles replied  
“Exactly, anti magic circle, we trap it in one and our puppies can kill it!”  
“We arent your puppies” Jackson snapped  
“genius!”Danny said  
“ok, but can’t we use the white mountain ash ourselves to trap it?” Derek asked  
“Well, yes. But I got personal business with that son of a bitch.” Stiles said  
“Ok, now that we got it covered, lets just find the alphas and kill them and lure out the dragon.” Erika said  
“Um, if anything, we should be hiding at the moment. The dragon knows where we are, who we are and it wants to eat me and lydia”   
Derek went forward, order time, stiles thought, he was right.  
“Erika, Boyd. Go to the edge of the forest up north, you can find white mountain ash there, it will be easy to find, the area looks like it burnt down. Scott, Jackson, Isaac, you will join me in looking for the alphas. Allison, take lydia and Stiles to your dads house and explain the situation, im sure he will help. Danny, you’ll go too, keep them safe.”Derek finished  
“Um… how bout you all go and get me the white mountain ash while allison takes us to her dads. We will scride on the map on our way there, we can tell you their location once we meet back up. Which can be at my house tonight. And derek, I need your alpha to track other alphas so you are coming with us.” Stiles felt like a proud leader, he was really surprised that derek didn’t argue his commands at all.


	12. Chapter 12

Chris had agreed to help, all the talking was done in a matter of minutes by Lydia.this is how it happened.  
When they first walked in and Chris saw them….  
“Get out, I won’t help you.”  
“Now, wait. We just got here, at least hear us out.”Lydia said  
And less then five minutes later he was on board with helping. Bless Lydia and her manipulative ways.

Since it took shorter than expected to convince Chris Argent to help out, they had made it to Stiles house way before sundown. This was good, if he had calculated right, him and lydia should have the location of the alphas any minute now. Which meant by the end of the night at least there would be one, or hopefully three, less Alphas to worry about.  
“Ugh, Come on Stiles, get it together!”  
“Sorry Lyds, I really don’t know what wrong with me today, I thought we would have found them by now”  
“Just calm down and try to relax, you need to concentrate on them. Like we practiced, Breathe, and search out the alphas.”  
“I know what im doing Lyds, we’ve done this before, just give me a minute.”  
Stiles was frustrated, he had a lot going through his mind. That little dream with the dragon, his mother, what the dragon had said about her. It wouldn’t leave his head.  
“Ok enough, go freshen up and well get back to it, you have fifteen minutes.” Lydia said, she walked to stiles bed and just dropped facefront on it, both exhausted and annoyed.  
Stiles walked out of his room and headed to the bathroom, leaving lydia and derek alone, for a second he wished Allison wouldn’t have stayed at her house. It made him feel uneasy having the girl he had been in love with forever in the same room alone with the guy he was now in love with. He was hoping lydia would keep her mouth shut, cuz you know, she liked to stir up shit.  
He came back into the room with a wet face, Lydia was still face down on his bed and derek looking out the window. Derek turned and gave him a smile and walked towards him.  
“Look at yourself”Derek laughed softly, wiping stiles face with the sleeve of his shirt.  
“I have an idea, try searching again” derek said.  
Stiles picked up the crystal and begun to scride.  
“Lyds, a little help” Stiles said  
Stiles jumped at the shock he felt. Derek had grabbed his hand. And before Lydia had even the chance to lift her head from the bed, the crystal had fallen harshly on the map with the location of the Alphas. Derek smiled and backed away to the window.  
“Way to go Stiles!”She said raising herself in admiration.  
“How did you do that by yourself?”  
“its a little secret” He guessed derek had some magical aspect of his own, letting Stiles tap into his magic without stiles even wanting to. He didn’t know it then, but this was much deeper than it seemed.  
“Stiles!”She begged  
“haha, How about this, I’ll tell you after we deal with this mess, and after I turn eighteen” He said, Derek jerked his head back and stared at stiles surprised. Stiles just smiled back. He was just talking crap cuz he didn’t really know himself, but he had an idea.  
“Alright, Im calling allison to let her know we found them so she can come with the hunters to figure a plan out. Call Jackson or any of the others, I wanna know how much longer they’ll take to get here.”   
She had finished calling and turned to see the two boys still staring at each other.  
She snapped and stiles jumped a little and finally dialed.  
“Hey, How long do you guys think you’ll take…… What?…… Holly fuck, is everyone alright?…….Damn!……..Ok, good to know……..Ok just hurry and be careful… ok, bye” Stiles hung up.  
“Um… what was that?”She asked  
Stiles took a deep breath “Sooooooo…….. Yeah, they all got to the area where they found the white ash. They when they where heading back they ran into one of the alphas. He attacked isaac. Isaac thew his bag of white ash at the Alpha and it dewolfed him. Erika ripped one of his arms off and then he got away.” He stopped and caught his breath.  
“Great, Everyone ok?” She asked  
“Yup, but now we won’t have the benefit of surprise with the white ash. But, at least we know it will help us with the alpha pack.”  
“Great” Derek said sounding worried  
“What is it?”Stiles asked  
“Just…. Just make sure this information is not told to any of the argents. God knows what they’d do if….” He stopped and sighed  
“Its ok, We can keep this to ourselves, but allyson has to know too, after all she is pack. She may be an Argent by blood but she is our family now.” Stiles Said, both Lydia and Derek nodding in agreement.   
Lydia sent a quick message to the other wolves to let them know that what had happened was not to be shared with anyone else. All they needed to do was wait for everyone to gather, Stiles was already working out a plan in his head, he knew both derek and lydia where doing the same, because his room was too quiet. He was didn’t know it then, but he wasn’t even thinking about the dream anymore. He was only focused on the plan, which was good. It was keeping his stable and panic free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter kinda sucks cuz, well most of them do, but if you made it this far, thank you, and i hope you've been enjoying it. i wrote this one today in the morning but i forgot to post it with the rest. more to come in the next few days. and the fic will hopefully be done by next friday :)


	13. Chapter 13

Its was just a little past 7pm everyone had been going though a few different plans. They had mapped out several action plans which stiles took the liberty of naming. Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Omega. You know, he wanted to stay in theme with it.   
Its was very hard for the pack and the hunters to agree with the 20 million plans they were throwing at each other, Stiles was just happy that finally there where 4 really good plans and fall backs they could rely on.   
They waited until the hunters left to talk about how they would incorporate the white mountain ash into the plans. The wolves could touch it, but they needed to find a way to get it in to the alphas mouth to leave them vulnerable.  
The alphas location hadn’t changed the next day, that was good. It meant they had a solid base they could attack.   
The only thing to do now was wait. Wait for the hunters to contact them. This sucked.  
Everyone just sat around stiles house, Isaac and Scott sitting on the couch watching Boyd and Jackson kick eachothers butts in Brawl. Erika was in his back yard laying down on the grass with Lydia, Allison and Danny not to far away doing some meditation Lydia had forced them into doing. And Derek was sitting on the Dinning room table reading the bestiary.   
Stiles walked his way out of the kitchen. He was feeling anxious, he didn’t like it at all. He made his way up the stairs and into his room. He lied on his bed without the intention of falling asleep. He didn’t even think it was possible to go to sleep with this type of anxiety. But before he even noticed he drifter off.  
Everything was black, like if he had been swallowed by darkness. He knew he was asleep, he knew what was about to happen.  
“Hello little one.” the voice of the dragon floating in the air but no physical figure to go with it.  
“What do you want now? You can’t hurt me like last time.”  
“I know, I wasn’t expecting you and your mutts to be this smart. I would have killed you the first time if it hadn’t been for that alpha of yours.”  
“i’ll make sure to give him your compliments”Stiles said  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll be able to tell him soon myself, right before I kill him.”  
“you’ll never get your hands on him!”  
“its claws, and of course I will. He will be first. Just so I can see you suffer. Then, if the rest of the betas don’t submit to me, i’ll kill them one by one in front of you. And ill leave you for last. So you can soak in all that misery and sadness. You’ll taste even more delicious by the time i’m done.”  
“Id like to see you try.”  
“oh and you will. And next time, try sending some better hunters. I think my pupps are just about done with them.” The voice said fading away with an evil laugh.  
Stiles woke from the shaking Lydia was giving.  
“Stiles!! Wake the Fuck up!” This was bad, Lydia was swearing. That meant, shit was about to go down.  
“What did it say!” She demanded  
“Gosh, how did you even..”he didn’t even finish that, Lydia is Lydia, She knows everything. He continued.  
“It just wanted to scare me. It said that I was gonna be the last one to kill just so I could suffer. I’m not too worried about it though” he was lying. Inside he was going bat-shit-crazy.  
He was just happy that everyone else was still downstairs.  
“it said the Hunters are kinda dead, so I think maybe we should see if it killed them already.”  
“ok, I’ll tell Allison to call her dad now” she said walking out of his room.  
He just sat and sighed.  
“Everything ok?”  
It was derek who was now standing on his doorway looking like something out of a vogue magazine. Gosh he was hot.  
“Its nothing.” Stiles said smiling. Derek walked and sat next to him.  
“lies, what wrong?”  
“its just, I guess im a little bit scared.” Stiles admitted  
“I’d be worried if you weren’t” Derek said smiling back  
“I fell asleep. The dragon talked to me again.” he said looking down  
“what? I thought the white mountain ash circle around your house would keep it out.” he said inspecting for visible bruises.  
“I’m fine, gosh! I didn’t get hurt. We just talked. Well, he threatened me, and I just sort of sat there and took it.”  
“At least you’re ok.”  
“but i’m kinda not.” Stiles said, his body half turned to face derek. He gripped on to Dereks jacket with both hands.  
“Derek, i…” he wanted to say it, he was scared he would have a chance to after they left the house tonight. His words were stuck again. Derek was the only one that made him loose his words.  
“...i..” he tried   
“Stiles, your heart. Calm down.” Derek said with a soft voice, placing his hand on stiles chest.   
They where looking at each other, desire burnt it their eyes.  
“Stiles, I…” Derek gulped, his words were stuck too.  
Their faces just kept on getting closer and closer together. Now at the point where their noses where touching.  
“Derek.” stiles said with the little air he could retain.  
This was it, stiles couldn’t find the words but, so he was going to kiss him. It was decided in his mind.   
Before his body could move any further, Derek Pulled away and got up. He walked to the door and turned.  
“Lest go down to the others.” Derek said  
“Derek!” Stiles said, making derek stop and turn again.  
Stiles thought ‘fuck it’. He got up from his bed and started walking. He started walking, it felt like he was walking for a mile in his own room. Every step felt like an eternity up until he finally reached out to grab him. Stiles placed his hands on Dereks chest and for a second the world stopped. He grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and dragging him down to meet his face stopping where their noses touched. His heart completely stopped. Dereks eyes flew open at the silence in stiles chest.  
“Lest not.” Stiles said.  
He pressed his lips with force against Derek, hoping for a reply. It was awkward and dry pat. The reply didn’t happen.  
He backed off feeling a little embarrassed.  
“I… I’m sor”  
He was cut off by a set of lips on his. His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. The lips were wet and his mouth had been caught open. He now had a tongue in his moth that wasn’t his own, a warm wet tongue. He finally realized what was going on. His heart was beating at an inhuman speed.  
He wrapped his arms around Dereks neck, Derek wrapping his around Stiles waist.  
It started of fast, rough, Dereks stubble irritating his skin. Biting down on each others lips. He wanted to know how every inch of dereks mouth was like.   
They pulled away for a second to catch their breath. And went back at it. There was no time for air, he just wanted to be kissed again. He got what he wanted, this time slower. Stiles didn’t know that derek could be such a gentle kisser, it was romantic. It sent shivers down his spine, even a little moan escaped both of their mouths. Like something out of a movie. It felt like he was on top of the world. Like they were the only thing existing in this moment and time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt know how to work this scenario into the story, so i just snuck it in into the "im scared i wont have a chance to.. so im gonna go for it" cliche that i read and other fics. i hope you enjoyed .... another chapter by tomorrow hopefully.


	14. Chapter 14

Their bodies were still against one another. Pressing together deeper and deeper. Stiles body was pinned between the door frame and derek, his hips riding up in desperation for some friction. Derek got the hint. He started lowering one of his hands through stiles back, going lower and lower, giving stiles hot flashes and tingles through his back. His hand kept going down til it reached his butt.   
Stiles went nuts, he was so turned on, he felt his dick was gonna rip his jeans. Dereks hand squeezed, then continued down to bring stiles leg up against his side so he could fit his own leg in between stiles. 

Stiles liked this new position a lot, it gave him more liberty to grind up against dereks waist were he could feel derek pressing hardness against him as well.

“Stiles” Derek moaned. Stiles had heard derek say his name plenty of times, but never like this. Never in a way that made stiles heart go faster and slower at the same time. He had never wanted to rip of someones clothes so badly. 

Stiles pushed derek gently off of him without breaking the kiss. Guiding derek as he walked backwards to the edge of stiles bed, then proceeding to remove dereks shirt. Derek didn’t protest, and stiles hadn’t even realized derek had taken off his jacket. Derek did the same with stiles, then he dropped to the bed slowly, reaching to Stiles grabbing him by the neck to bring their faces together into a kiss once more.  
Stiles placed one of his hand on the bed for support as he climbed on top of Derek, his other hand landed on dereks bare chest. 

Stiles had seen derek shirtless many many times and yes he had slept with him on several occasions shirtless, but never had he been able to fondle Dereks chest they way he was doing now. All the things he wanted to do to derek where rushing through his head, finally he decided what to do and broke off the kiss and stared at derek with a grin for a second. Stiles then went on to press kisses along Dereks jaw line, oh how he loved that strong jaw. His lips continued down his neck, Derek growling when his kisses passed through his jugular.  
“Trust me” Stiles breather out. Hoping to calm the wolf. It did.  
Stiles then went on to bite down on dereks shoulder ‘trapezoid’ stiles though. And this wasn’t the time for his brain to be giving him anatomy of the werewolf 101. The bite made Dereks swing back his head harshly with a loud moan. 

Stiles took the opportunity to shift his body lower, and press his mouth against dereks nipple. Sucking and nibbling for a second, before derek growled and flipped him around on the bed so Derek was on top of him.

Stiles loved the view from here, he watched as derek removed both of their shoes. Then stiles went up again to drag derek down by the neck for another kiss. He never thought Derek would let him have such control. Specially not in a situation like this. As the kiss went on dereks hand unbuckled both of their pants and the zippers went down. Crafty, stiles liked it a lot. Derek then decided to do just as stiles had done before and move his mouth through stiles chin, his beard irritating stiles skin with every nibble and kiss placed on him. 

While derek was busy with his neck giving him the only hickey, stiles was trying to work up the courage to put his hands down dereks pants. Stiles hands went down lower and lower until finally his hand reached the elastic of dereks boxers. Derek did not seem, mind when stiles began to slide his finger down. With a gulp and a lot of courage, stiles reached in to find dereks hard throbbing cock, wet from pre cum and begun to play with the shaft and balls. 

Derek worked on stiles neck for what seemed forever, but hey, stiles was not complaining, he loved it. Derek stopped for a second and carried on, stiles was then surprised with dereks hand down his pants, Derek pressing and massaging his hole with a wet finger. To this stiles head flew back with his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He wanted to get the same reaction out of derek, so he wrapped his hand around the head of dereks dick and with his thumb, rubbed on the tip. This made derek bite down hard on stiles neck, hard enough to brake the skin a little. It dint hurt stiles at all, in fact, he loved it so much that with his other hand he pressed dereks head down on his neck to make him bite harder. A deep growl came form deep within Dereks throat at the same time stiles let out a loud half scream, half moan from the pleasure followed by a knock on the door and someone clearing their throat.

Derek jumped what seemed like 5 feet in the air and away from the bed, landing all the way by the computer desk across the room. Stiles eyes were still half closed and his mouth open. The moan turned into a squeal and then he proceeded to grab on the cover and pull them on top of himself. 

“WHAT THE HELL! ALLISON!!” Stiles yelled.  
“About time you guys got together!” She replied giving them both a sweet smile.  
“Out of everyone, I never thought you’b be the one to interrupt something like this.” Stiles said disappointed and blushing from shame.  
I was the only one that could, Derek would probably break the bones of the rest of the guys and you seriously curse Lydia so I was sent to do the job.” She laughed  
Derek was facing away from allison fixing himself and trying to calm down from what had happened, he didn’t have the guts to look back at allison.   
“What do you mean sent to do the job?” Stiles asked  
“well, even without werewolf hearing, everyone was able to listen in on you guys, that was really loud” She grinned  
“Allison” Derek finally spoke, a little embarrassed himself.  
“yes” She replied innocently   
“We’ll meet you and the rest down in a minute”  
“Hmm, Fine.” She said sounding like an angry child walking out of the room stomping like a stubborn 5 year old. Lydia and Danny were rubbing off on her.

Stiles fixed himself and tossed derek his shirt across the room.   
“so, that was fun.” Stiles said blushing  
“yeah, haha” Derek said with a nervous laugh, and blushing as well. He continued..  
“I was kinda hoping to wait for you to turn 18 tho..” he finished  
“Oh, so Danny was right.” Stiles let out a laugh  
“Danny?”  
“We’ll talk about that later, boyfriend” Stiles have him a wink.  
“I can call you boyfriend now, right?” he added  
Derek didn’t say anything, he just smiled and walked up to stiles and gave him a kiss.  
Stiles took that as a yes. A very very big hell the fuck yes.  
“Come on, lets go down to the others” Derek said smiling and pushing stiles out the door of his room.   
As stiles walked in front, derek went to slap his ass. It was a loud clap.  
“ouch! What was that for sourwolf!?!” Stiles yeled  
“it was nothing….. Boyfriend.” Derek smiled. Grabbed his hand and went on to guide stiles down the stairs to meet with the others.

 

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasnt expecting on ending this fic so soon, but i decided that it had to be in order to continue on to the events of the next fic. i hope you all enjoyed it. more on the next part of this story soon. and make sure to leave a comment on anything, feedback positive or negative. there is always room for improvement.


End file.
